Hide And Seek Spy StyleThe Sequal
by GallagherLovee
Summary: Soo..I wrote a one-shot about Cammie playing hide-and-seek. So I decided to do a sequal. They go into town to do it though.And the Blackthorne boys arrive to join in the game. But to win, she needs Dee Dee. Yes,I know Weird. But its not a one-shot/Zammie
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of the year again. My favorite time actually, it was time for hide-and-seek. Everyone had, I'm sure, gotten together and plotted against me. But, I don't know if it was confidence in my hiding skills, or confidence in myself, I had a feeling that no one would be able to find me this year.

As I sat down at the table with all my sisters I saw Cheshire grins left and right. My mother walked up to the podium and every girl's head snapped in her direction simultaneously. "Ladies and staff members, this years' hide-and-seek tournament is going to be a little different from our previous ones," she started. Someone over at the freshman's table yelled, "Yeah, this year Cammie won't win." People laughed at that, even the staff members. My mom even cracked a smile before remembering that this was all business. She cleared he throat and continued. "This year we will be taking this to the streets." That sure did sober everyone up. "And, instead of hiding away from everyone else, you will be hiding from me." I looked over at Bex; the gears in her head were spinning like crazy. Mr. Solomon looked as if he suddenly didn't want to play anymore. But me? I was thinking up the perfect plan to escape my mother's eagle eye. And Josh's line of sight. If he wasn't there then there would be no chance of someone blowing my cover for me.

Crazy enough, I think I made a perfect plan. But I was just missing one thing, a civilian willing to do me a big favor that may seem strange and incomprehensible. I needed Dee Dee. Yes Dee Dee as in Josh's Dee Dee. As in the girl that Macey once wanted to give a dozen parking tickets just because her and Josh had moved to the next level.

"Cammie!" Bex whispered/yelled. "Wanna be partner?" As much as I'd love to have Bex be my partner I had to do this solo. Kind of.

"Sorry, Bex no can do," I said with a shrug. "I'll fill you in later." I pointedly looked at Tina. We all thought that my mom's announcement was finished. In the chaos of the news we totally forgot she was still up at the podium, not the greatest thing to do when you're a spy.

"One more thing ladies," the entire cafeteria was silent. "The Blackthorne Boys will also be involved in this." The doors to the cafeteria burst open it wasn't the small group that came last time. No, it was hundreds of guys. Tina and Anna Fettermen squealed. Mick Morrison chocked on her orange juice. Bex grinned devilishly in my direction. Liz gasped pulled a notebook and pencil from practically nowhere and started taking notes. And Macey groaned. She probably knew that a good portion of the guys would be worshiping the ground she walked on. I tried to play it cool, when in fact I was screaming on the inside. If the Blackthorne Boys were here then that meant Zach. The boy that kissed me in front of my entire school. The boy who had tipped off that The Circle of Cavan that they were after me. And if I were seeking out Dee Dee my ex-boyfriends current girlfriend, how would he take that? Wait-what was there to take. It's just Dee Dee, not like its Josh or anything. Even if it was Josh, why would he care?

Right now, I would ask Macey but I hadn't told her my plan. And Tina was still in listening range. And Zach was walking toward our table. Wait!! Zach? Was walking toward our table? Now? In my direction? Does life hate me?

"..And I hope you enjoy yourselves," my mom finished. Oops, forgot that she was there talking. My bad. When Zach saw that I was looking at him he smirked. I noticed that he wasn't alone. He had Grant and Jonas on his flanks. Grant's gaze was zeroed on Bex. And from the corner I saw Bex lift her chin in the air. And match his stare. If they were going to have a staring match, Bex would win. One time she challenged ….and won. It was pretty impressive. Jonas was looking at Liz and the color was slowly rising to Liz's cheeks. It was actually really cute. I looked up again and Zach and the guys were already 10 feet away. I had no idea what to do. One part of me wanted to run over to him and slap him so hard his jaw dislocated and then another part wanted to run over to him and jump into his arms. The last part of me wanted to get Bex hog-tie him to a chair and let Liz execute the all the terrible tortures she knew and make him answer my questions. And with Liz being the genius she is the possible tortures she knows are endless.

Macey randomly picked up her notebook and a black marker and turned it sideways to write something. I looked at her curiously. She held it up for me read. It said: Carpe Diem? Seize the day? I winked at her and she grinned. I took a deep breath and walked over to Zach. All the students were holding their breath, Zach looked curious. The only one who really knew what was going on was Macey. I walked right up to him and grabbed him by his collar and dragged his head down to meet mine. I kissed him hard on the lips. Zach was surprised but he didn't pull back. But he was unresponsive. I started counting…1…2…3…4…5...6…when I got to seven he caught on to what I was doing. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. People cheered, clapped, and some guys wolf-whistled. My mother was, to say the least, astonished. Then she realized that the girl making-out in the middle of the dining hall was her daughter. And that she was still a headmistress and her domain was in chaos. She gathered herself and yelled "Cameron!"

I smiled against Zach's lips and pulled away, most girls would be breathless, not this one. My record for holding my breath was 20 minutes and 45 seconds. The cafeteria turned quiet at the sound of Rachel Morgan being angry.

"Yes, mother?" I asked innocently.

"That's enough. Get back to your meals," she barked at the crowd. I pulled Zach to our table trying hard not to laugh. I saw that Bex and Macey, along with pretty much our whole grade was trying hard to not burst out in laughter. Bex had to scoot over to make room for me and Zach. So that made Liz scoot over, then Tina, Mick, Courtney, and they had scooted over that Anna was pushed off the bench. That did it we erupted in a fit. Even Anna who was splayed across the floor holding her sides. Madame Dabney was livid. Her face was a strange shade of purple. That made us laugh even harder. Until the thought of the hide-and-seek challenge today popped into my mind that sobered me up.

"Cam," Bex giggled. "What's wrong?" I mouthed:' Hide-And-Seek' the other girls luckily saw it and stopped laughing. The guys on the other hand were looking at us like we were clinically insane.

I hopped onto Zach's lap and bent down to whisper into his ear. "To make room for Anna." He rolled his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but I turned my cheek.

"Cammie," he groaned. I giggled and got up.

"Sorry," I sang running my fingers along his jaw-line. "I'll miss you," I cooed in a baby voice. I heard Grant cough and say "Whipped" while I was walking off. Most of the guys started laughing until I whipped around to glare at them. It was silent, and then Macey burst into a giggle fit, thus causing all the girls to laugh with her. Madame Dabney hung her head in her hands. My mom went MIA; Mr. Solomon was shaking his head apathetically. I went straight for the Sublevels; I gathered three wigs contacts, a few face noses a body suit and I would use some of Macey's clothes. Either that or use her credit cards.

I made my way up to my room, by using a passageway of course. I slipped right under my bed. I crawled out I saw a very shocked Zach. Bex was sitting on her bed. He opened his mouth to ask something when Bex cut him off. "I stopped asking ages ago. Sometimes you just don't want to know." I grinned widely at her.

"Macey!!" I said. She popped her head out of her closet. How she created it into a walk-in, I will never know. "I need a bag. I big one. And clothes."

"That's my cue to leave," Zach announced. I offered to walk him out and he accepted. The second the door closed he pulled me against him with a strong force. His green eyes got darker and he grinned mischievously. I stepped on tip toes but that turned out unnecessary because he grabbed my waist and pulled me up. As it became more heated I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned in my mouth and pinned me against the wall.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard a deep voice say. At first I thought it was Grant. So I mumbled:

"Uhh, yeah kind of."

"Miss Morgan!" Crap. It wasn't Grant. It was Mr. Solomon. I pretended like I knew it was him the whole time and sighed exasperated.

"Yes sir?"

"Vans leave in ten" he nodded to me the turned to Zach. "I'd like to speak with you." Zach turned his head to wink at me and I smiled and gave him a kiss good-bye. Mr. Solomon made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. So I kissed Zach harder biting his lip. I turned to look at Solomon. He looked disappointed, and Zach looked shocked that I would do something like that in front of a teacher. Much less Mr. Solomon.

I sauntered back into my room. I acted like nothing happened. I went over to Macey's closet and started pulling out clothes. I picked out two mini skirts a pair of combat boots, a pair of black pumps. A tight fitting blouse with a very low cut, and a tee that was as thin as skin. I pulled out a push-up bra and filled up the tote-bag Macey lent me. It barley even looked full. (Macey likes really big bags) Then I changed out of my uniform and into the clothes Macey had laid out for me. A green tank top that was lacey at the top and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and black converse. With my bag it wasn't anything that screamed "LOOK AT ME!" or "IM HIDING STAY AWAY!" It was pain and simple. Just like me.

Before we knew it, it was time to head out. Zach fell into step beside me.

"So, Gallagher Girl? Want to be my partner?" He sounded so sure that I was going to say yes. Too bad for him.

"Can't say I do." I smirked. "I already have a partner," I explained. He opened his mouth to ask who but I cut him off. "She doesn't go here." I whispered. His eyes widened as he figured out who I was talking about. He knew the only other girl my age that I knew that didn't go to Gallagher was Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee?" He asked completely stunned.

"Who else? I mean if I explain it right it'll just seem like some fun game to her." Well a-duh! Dee Dee is too gullible for her own good. He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around me. We had walked all the way to the park in the middle of town. My mom had been leading with all the other teachers and she spun around to look at us.

"You have 45 minutes to get any plan you have into action. Your time starts in five minutes so you have time to get away." She said smiling. Everyone grimaced. Hiding from Rachel Morgan was nearly impossible. "Keep your comms unit on at all times. And don't forget to have fun," she said with a smile at the end. "Your five minutes start now." And that was all it took to move the masses. Liz managed to trip Mr. Mosowitz who fell on top of a helpless 8th grade boy. It was chaos. So I did what I did best. I blended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**Ahh yes the terrible authors note. I know most of you have already clicked out and chosen not to read this. I just want to say I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately it's just that school started up again and I've bee super busy. We all know how that is. Plus my crazy reading teacher Mrs. Bennett wants us to have a separate binder for reading and a folder with divider. Crazy Mrs. Bennett. Anyways, I'll try to get something ups on and I'm also working on a Percy Jackson-twilight crossover. But totally random anywhoo, sorry for being so delayed with my story I'll try my best.**

**XOXO**

**Crazy Carly**


	3. The real Chapter Two

**~ Okay, I'm sorry it took forever but my life has been hectic. I'm sorry if it completely sucks. And I'm sorry that it's soooo short. But I'll update as soon as I can.~**

I headed to the first place I thought that DeeDee would be. Josh's family pharmacy. Unluckily for me Zach was hot on my heels. I spun on him right in front of the glass doors of the pharmacy.

"Zach," I scolded. "You know you can't follow me."

"Au contraire, I believe I can." He smirked. I really had no good come back for that, so I did the only thing I could think of. I snaked my arms around his neck and got up on my tippy toes. I held my face a couple inches away from his.

"But you won't," I whispered then while I had him on the hook, I decided to reel him in. I kissed him quickly then pushed him away. I walked into the pharmacy and heard the tell-tale sound of the chimes. I looked around for DeeDee. Right when I was sure she wasn't here I heard, "Cammie! Is that you?" I turned to the sound of the voice.

"DeeDee!" I squealed. "Just the person I need to see." Dee was wearing, surprise surprise, pink. Josh was standing next to her holding her hand looking just as confused as DeeDee. I nodded in his direction, "Josh." He only nodded back. I walked over and grabbed DeeDee's hand and pulled her toward the bathroom. Once we were inside I checked under the stalls making sure no one was in there. I hurried and locked the door. I started checking for bugs. None, thankfully.

I turned back to DeeDee who was seriously confused. "I need your help," I explained. "It's kind of hard to explain." I slid my bag off my shoulder. "Soo," I went on. "Will you help me?"

"W-what do I need to do?" DeeDee asked timidly. I grinned probably looking a little bit crazy. "I need you to put this on," I told her pulling off my tank top and throwing her the longer of the mini skirts. She hurried into a stall while I changed into the low-cut blue top, the tiniest mini skirt in Macey's entire wardrobe. I pulled on the 4 inch black pumps. I was tying my hair up for the blonde wig I was going to put on when DeeDee came out. I grabbed a chair from the corner of the room that was probably never used. I motioned for her to sit down. As soon as she was seated her mouth started going off.

"Why are you doing this? What is this for? How come you're putting a wig on me? Cammie??" I sighed.

"I can't tell you DeeDee trust me if you knew, it would be very bad. For both of us." I fixed her brown wig and started to put on her nose. It was one that kind of looked like mine. I had her pop in some green contacts then she was finished. I began to fix my blonde wig and put on my thin nose and put in blue contacts. The girls in the mirror looked nothing like us. It was perfect. At least she looked liked how I would if I was in a disguise. To finish it off I gave her a pair of diamond stud earrings. And I my self had large hoops. "Okay, listen. You can't talk to anyone you know." She nodded. "So, just blend in," I added. "Don't draw too much attention to yourself." She opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off. "Don't ask," I pleaded with her. And for someone like me to go to pleading with someone like DeeDee I might as well be licking the gum off the bottom of her shoe. Cameron Morgan is so not the pleading type.

"So, what do I do? Walk around?" she questioned as I heard my mom's voice in my ear saying "Five minutes ladies." Crap. This was taking longer than I was expecting.

"Walk around, get some ice cream," I handed her twenty-five bucks. "Maybe get a nice shirt. "Just look normal." I took a deep breathe. It's Showtime. "Let's do this." I shoved her out the door and I walked away and to give her props, she actually wasn't completely terrible. Maybe it was because she too, was a wallflower. Or maybe it was all those years of pretending not to like Josh. Either way, she walked away ducking her head. Although she wasn't as good as blending in as I was (not being conceited It's just the facts people.) she did an okay job of blending in.

I did the same going the other way and not looking back. To my left I saw a very well disguised Bex, clinging onto some random guy, with a very jealous looking Grant standing twenty feet behind her. I crossed my fingers and hoped that I would win, and I would if DeeDee didn't screw up. God, I hope that putting my hide-and-seek champ title in the hands of an amateur wasn't as stupid as it sounded.


	4. Chapter 3 sorry it took forever

**A/N: Okay…it's like 11 and I'm not even sure if I'll finish it tonight. So bear with me if it's terrible. Oh! And by the way thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed. You guys rock!! **

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I wish, do not own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. But it's probably better that way. THREE CHEERS FOR ALLY!**

**Chapter 3**

So, far, my plan is actually working. I had passed by three of my sisters already without being discovered. But as I was keeping a loose eye on DeeDee, I saw some suspicious glances being thrown her way from Tina. I nearly had blown my cover then. Ok, ok, I didn't but I really wanted to. Not blow my cover but laugh.

Even Zach had passed by me without noticing me. Either that or he knew it was me and he knew not to blow my cover. But, you could tell my sisters wanted to find me and scream "Cammie!!" They made it pretty obvious by their craning necks and searching eyes.

But soon they started slowly but surely getting compromised. One by one my mom picked them out of the crowd, and they dejectedly walked back toward the square. Each time her strong voice came through the comms frequency loud clear and definite. No one questioned if she had made a mistake. Amazingly, it wasn't the students that were called out first. But the teachers. And the first one to go wasn't even . Guess who? Just guess. Mr. Solomon. I nearly passed out when I saw heard his name to be the first one from her lips. I'm pretty sure a seventh grade boy actually did faint.

By, the time an hour had gone by, I had changed my wig once again, and there were only three more players. Myself, Madame Dabney (I know!! Who would've guessed??) , and Zach. Five minutes later Madame Dabney was spotted by my all-seeing mother. The only reason she was spotted was because she was yelling at an employee in a small café for not correctly arranging the silverware. As, if that wouldn't be a dead give away. It was about fifteen minutes later when her voice came through the comms saying. "Cameron, you've been compromised." People gasped, Zach scoffed.

But me? I just kept my cool and calmly asked, "What am I wearing?" People gasped even louder, my mother was a little flabbergasted for a moment. But gathering her mind back together she replied,

"Pink tee, dark skinny jeans, and black boots."

Ah, too bad. Actually I was wearing a strapless yellow and white shirt a mini skirt and black pumps. So I responded to my mother, "Oh, I'm sorry you must've mistaken me for someone else." There was dead silence, either it was the shock that Rachel Morgan was wrong, or that her own daughter just owned her.

"Oh. W-well then," my mother said stuttering quite a bit. "Continue then."

"Why can't we just send out a search party for her?" questioned Eva.

"You act like they could find her," fired back Tina.

Right when I was completely sure I had this in the bag I saw a mob of boys walk my way. Without needing a first look I knew exactly who was leading them. Dillon.

"Hey, there," he called. I knew exactly what cover I had to play, so as not to get compromised. No way was I giving up my title because some stupid, annoying kid.

"Oh," I muttered with my eyes wide, looking surprised that these boys had singled me out. Yeah, like these amateurs could catch me off guard. "C-can I help you?"

"Yeah," Dillon continued with a smirk on his face. I'd seen that smirk once before, when he had cornered Anna and Bex and Macey had come to the rescue. Then he asked Bex if she knew the king of England. Which she totally did by the way. "Can you're daddy get me any special connections?" Some of the guys laughed. Honestly, I thought the 'Queen of England' line was much more original.

Instead of firing back like I would if I was being Cammie, I just cocked my head to the side and put a questioning look on my face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied in my most convincing voice.

"Oh, come on." Dillon took a step forward. "I know you go to Gallagher." He was in my face now. I was struggling with not throwing my cover to the floor and saying 'Screw it'. But I was still a girl on a mission. And not mention a cover ready.

Instead of being incredibly mad like I wanted to be and blow up in his face, I was sticking to the oblivious sweet girl cover. "Wait, wait—you thought I went to that school?" I threw my head back and laughed one loud hard laugh. "No, I'm just visiting my cousin," I recited my cover flawlessly.

"Oh really?" one of the boys in front spoke up crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Who's your cousin?"

Good timing for me I guess, because rights as he asked that DeeDee (dressed in a pair of Capri pants and a blue polo) walked pass me. "You might know her," I said smoothly. "DeeDee Jordan." Her head whipped toward me and her eyes widened for a couple of seconds then she finally realized who I was and nodded slightly. Slightly for a non-spy anyway, the boys wouldn't notice, but I was her and I nodded like that to another operative, I would be dead. "We don't get along quite well though," I leaned in to stage whisper to them "she gets jealous." Some of the guys laughed and soon they were out of my hair.

Back to pointless wandering around and trying not be noticed. By anyone in my school now probably. I am pretty sure that by now the entire Gallagher Academy is trying to help my mom find me. And most likely the entire student body of Blackthorne is trying to find Zach.

For the next fifteen minutes I wandered around aimlessly hoping for any type of action. Then when I turned a corner and saw a man in black slacks and a white polo, I wish I could take it back. Not because he looked familiar, but because this game was about to get a whole lot crazier. Because I'd seen that guy before. Because he was on the roof with me in Boston.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my focus. I thought of what I should do. I was still contemplating it when I saw DeeDee posing as me walk pass. What sent shivers down my spine though, is that the man from Boston was watching her like a hawk. That's what decided it for me; I couldn't risk putting her in danger because I wanted to be champion. So, in a strong voice I spoke into the comms, "We've got an emergency."

"What chameleon?" Zach mocked me, "Can't handle the heat?"

"No Zachary," I snapped," Every thing right now is a little dangerous seeing as how the Circle of Cavan has a look out right in the middle of Roseville!" I know I probably sounded mean, but seriously? Can you blame me for being a tad agitated?

"Cameron, are you sure," my mother asked me via comms unit.

"Positive. He's in a white polo, black slacks about 6'2 brown hair, brown eyes; North side of town. He's sitting on a bench in front of the Abrams' Pharmacy." I couldn't let anyone get hurt because they were after me, not after what happened to Abby. I couldn't take that again. It was time for me to take charge. "Mom, get everyone back at school, I've got to get DeeDee out of here."

The insane blabber of word coming through the comms was crazy. It was the same thing 'DeeDee? What's she got to do with this?'

"Cammie, why is DeeDee involved in this?" questioned my mother. I launched into the story of how I got DeeDee into this mess (the short version of course). The Boston guy still hadn't made his move yet, but I was sure he wouldn't wait much longer.

"Mom, "I started, "you need to get these kids out of here. It's dangerous."

"Cam," Bex's British accent came through loud and clear, "I'm staying with you. No matter what."

"Bex—"I was cut off by Liz of all people.

"Me too Cam."

"Fought with you once, you can't expect me too miss this one, "Macey said trying to lighten the mood.

"Guys," my voice broke, I would love t have them beside me but I didn't want to risk them too, "I can't let you. I swear to god if anything happened to you guys—"I couldn't finish, I didn't want to.

"Good thing you don't really have a choice then huh?" Bex said. When she spoke, she spoke, she spoke with such clarity and determination, and at that moment, I knew that those three girls loved me. More than their own lives.

"Okay," I said tears evident in my voice, "First we've got to get DeeDee out of here safe."

"Meet us at the square, "Macey commanded. So, I complied. I walked pass the Boston guy and he didn't give me a second glance. 'Why?!!?' I thought to myself, 'Why must I bring danger everywhere I go?' I could answer myself for that question. It was simple really; I was a spy. It was the live I had chose to live.

When I finally got to the square, it shocked me that it wasn't just Macey, Bex, and Liz. There was Mick, Tina, Eva, Courtney, Anna, even Zach, Grant and Jonas. The crazy thing was though... , Dr. Fibs, Madame Dabney, Professor Buckingham, and even my mother and Mr. Solomon were there as well. "What do you guys think you're doing?" I asked. No way were they all going to try to protect me.

"Give it up Cam," Zach answered for all of them, "we're staying, whether you like it or not."

Even in this stressing time, I managed a smile, because these people were family. And we were sticking together. So I took a deep breath. "Mr. Moskowitz. Can you hack into the Roseville security cameras so we can get Intel?" He smiled; you could tell hat this was what he was hoping he'd be able to do.

"Okay, I have to go and get DeeDee out of there." I turned to my mother. "Can we use the warehouse to keep her in until the coast is clear?" My mom just nodded in response, more than anything I wanted to see what was going on inside of her head.

"Okay, Bex, Grant, I'll need you two to get me a car. Something fast but inconspicuous. And, please, no delays."

"Gotcha," grant responded with a mock salute.

"Macey, I'll need you to come with me. Liz and Jonas you take care of the technical stuff with Mr. Moskowitz. Ladies, I need you to set a perimeter. Do not let him get out of you sight." Everyone nodded. "Alright move out."

Me and Macey went walking along the streets of Roseville, trying to seem comfortable and normal but inwardly feeling the opposite.

I finally found her drinking a smoothie in the park. I and Macey walked up to her. "You need to come with us," Macey simply said and her eyes widened.

"We've got the car. On the corner of Maple and Herring," Bex informed us.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble? Where am I going?" DeeDee was asking a million questions a minute.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we need you to be quiet. "I was trying to pay attention to the Boston Man who was following us now that we had DeeDee, whom he thought was me. "Ladies you're on, "I whispered into the comms in Farsi. I tried to catch one of their eyes as they moved into action but it was pretty impossible. All I saw was Tina walk by the man and "trip" and spill a triple scoop Dutch chocolate on his white polo. Sometimes, you can really count on Tina.

We met Bex and Grant in a black Kia Spectra. I motioned for Grant who was driving to get in the back seat. I checked the side mirrors for Boston Guy but he was no where near to be found. So I pushed DeeDee in the middle between Macey and Grant, and I hoped into the drivers' side.

"So," DeeDee began, "Talk."

Bex swiveled in her seat to face DeeDee as I pressed the accelerator. "Delilah," she said using DeeDee's real first name," there are something's that you get involved in without knowing. Things that you are never supposed to be exposed to. You, I'm sorry to say, have just landed yourself into that position. I'm going to keep this as basic as possible. You" she pointed at her "are in danger. We" she motioned with her hands to all of us in the car, "are going to try and keep you safe."

"But—"DeeDee began, but was cut of by Bex.

"No. That's more than you need to know." She turned back around and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Several minutes later we reached our destination.

"Jonas, "Grant spoke into his comms, "We've got her and we're here." As soon as he said that there was a gap in the fence, large enough for a person to fit. Bex climbed out and Macey followed. Me and Bex held DeeDee by her arms as we led her into the warehouse, as we were about to enter though, Macey pulled out a blindfold. She placed it over DeeDee's eyes and explained "security reasons."

We walked down into the room where the disk was kept in sophomore year for our finals. Sure enough, everyone was there. When we came into view my mother assured us that DeeDee could in fact be unblind folded. Like she was going to remember any of this afterwards. Mr. Solomon led us to a small room in the back where they would keep an eye on her. After everything was settled Zach came up to m and grabbed me by my waist, dragging me toward him.

"You know,' he said in his deep sultry voice, "I bet we could find another room here, get some privacy. Get away from all this craziness. Maybe talk?"

"Zach, "I scolded, "How could you think of kissing at a time like this?!? _My life_ is in danger. Not to mention _DeeDee's! _ And everyone else's in this room. Plus the girls that are keeping an eye on the subject."

"Well, "he admitted kind of sheepishly, nuzzling his face into my neck, "You make it very easy to think about kissing." I rolled my eyes and shoved him off.

"Not in the mood right now, "I said sighing. He groaned and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Fine. Not now, but when this is done, you owe me." I couldn't help it; he sounded such like a little kid the way he was whining, I giggled.

My moment of ease though wasn't for long, mid-giggle the sirens went off.

"Everyone cover her!" I yelled.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it(: Review please!! Hope its longer than the other ones. At least it didn't take me forever to update as it has in the past. (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Can I Start Off By Saying S O R R Y! I Really Didn't Mean To Make You Guys Wait So Long! But, My Computer Got Taken Away, Then When I Got It Back, It Got Some Kind Of Killer Virus. Then When I Got It Back Againn… I Got Grounded. And When I Did Have It, I Would Tell Myself "Maybe This Weekend." **

**-or- "Maybe Next Week" I Could Be A Professional Procrastinator. Any Who, Lets Get This Going. **

**Oh! And P.S: Ya'll Rock!**

Chapter 5:

'Crap!' I thought as we ran toward the main room where DeeDee was being held. I saw the 's computers were blinking red lights. Poor DeeDee was looking as if she would pass out. You couldn't really blame the girl, just 30 minutes ago she thought she was having super fun and sipping a smoothie on a park bench. Now, she was standing in a room full of either Ex-CIA agents or future CIA agents.

But, of course, she didn't know that. All she knew was that we weren't normal. "Liz! Jonas! What's happening?"

"Someone has our system overridden," Liz said franticly while typing furiously on her laptop. My mother chose that time to walk over to me, point to DeeDee and use her 'headmistress voice' to say, "Hide her."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running with DeeDee to the very place where Mr. Solomon had kept the fake alumni disk for our sophomore mid-term test. Only this time, so much more was riding on my shoulders. This time, it wasn't for a grade, it was for a life. And, the safety of a civilian, who had no reason to be involved in something like this. To say that I didn't notice that Zach was running next to me, would be a lie. I should rather say, I didn't acknowledge his presence until he said, "See, this is why people like us, should never get involved with civilians."

"I know, I know," I said exasperated. "You think I don't know that if I had just ignored Josh, that we could've kept so many more people in the dark? Because, trust me Zach, if anyone knows it's me."

DeeDee was starting to shake from shock, "What the hell is going on?" Whoa, who knew she could curse?

"DeeDee," I said slowly. "This is a need to know situation. And right now, you don't need to know much, except that you're in danger, and that I won't let anything happen to you." Suddenly, my voice wasn't mine, it was everyone who had said that to me before when I was desperately searching for answers. It was Zach's voice, it was my mother's, Solomon's, my Aunt Abby's voice. And, suddenly, DeeDee became myself. The self I was when I was searching for answers, I thought that if I had answers, that it would fix everything. It fixed nothing. It created problems, and confusion. I wish I could go back. Back into bliss ignorance. But, as much as I wished I knew nothing, I knew that I wasn't ever going to be that way again. And with knowledge came responsibility, as the saying goes.

It was my time to step up. To take charge, and that's exactly what I was going to do. So I took a deep breath, and grabbed my comms, "Eva, Mick, I need you to keep an eye on DeeDee, I've got something I need to do."

And that's exactly how I ended up on the top of one of the warehouse roofs, with a scope dressed in all back and connected to a rappel line. The worst thing about being lookout is that, it's just a long period of boring with occasional action. It was about 30 minutes before I saw one figure in the distance. It was tall, bulky, wearing a white shirt with a large brown stain of the front.

"Chameleon, he's heading your way," Tina spoke through comms.

"I've got eyeball, nice stain by the way Tina."

"I know, it was a tragedy wasting all that ice cream though, and I was really craving…."

"Girls!" my mom interpreted. "Stay focused."

"Yes ma'am" Tina and I answered.

Through all of this my gaze did not stray from our subject. He was slowly closing the distance. Behind it I could barely make out two, much smaller figures following much slower. Tina and Anna.

"I see the bloody devil," Bex said. She was on a building toward the west. The plan was to get him trapped and then capture him. On the rooftops, myself, Bex, Macey, and Grant were placed in a box like formation, and we all had sedative darts that we would shoot.

It took him a full ten minutes to come into our trap fully.

"Take him down ladies….and Grant," Solomon ordered.

We all picked up our dart guns and aimed, "One," I whispered, starting the countdown.

"Two." I turned the safety off, and took a deep breath,

"Three." Four soft shots rang out from four different rooftops, and all four dart hit the target. His knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground.

"Awesome."

"Oh, shut up Grant," everyone groaned.

"Man, I can't say _anything_!"

"Yes, now be quiet," Bex responded as we rappelled to the ground. We all stood and hovered over the body to make sure he was unconscious. Then, Macey got this strange look on her face. And, I swear if you were standing there and you blinked at the wrong moment, you wouldn't have caught it, but as quick as lightning, she pulled her arm back and punched the unconscious guy right in the nose.

"That's for making my life hell," she said to the unmoving body.

Grant was staring appreciating at the bruise that was starting to form, "Suh-weet!"

Bex shook her head, and Macey shrugged.

"Lets clean this guy out," I suggested. And we all set to work cleaning out the guy's pockets, checking him for bugs, and effectively removing anything that might be a comms unit.

All we had to do know was get him back inside. Bex and Grant each grabbed a leg, and me and Macey grabbed an arm each. And together we all carried him inside.

"Bloody hell, what does this guy eat?" came Bex's astonished remark.

After some dragging we finally got the man back into the warehouse, everyone was waiting for us.

"Good job ladies….and Grant," my mother said as we walked inside.

"Where's DeeDee?" I asked.

"Same place as before, with Mick and Eva."

"So, what're you guys going to do with him?" Macey asked nodding to the creep on the floor.

"Someone from headquarters is coming, and they'll take him back, they'll do the questioning there. So, no Bex you cannot try to perfect your use of Chinese Water Torture."

"Dammit!" Bex exclaimed. "Wait, can I still hog tie him? Please?"

My mother looked at Mr. Solomon, who in turn shrugged and tossed Bex a long rope. "Yess!"

I left the room to go look for DeeDee, when I heard my mother ask, "What happened to his face? Grant? Did you punch him?"

I quietly chuckled knowing full well that Macey would go right along with my mother's story, and when he trued to get Bex on his side, that she would go right along with Macey.

My theory proved correct when I heard Grant exclaim, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING !"

I finally reached where DeeDee, Mick, and Eva were.

"You girls can go now," I said speaking to my sisters. DeeDee was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with her back on the wall. I walked over to her, and leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit next to her. And when I knew that the other girls were out of hearing range, I said, "You're safe now."

"So, we're okay now? Everyone's going to be fine, right?"

I shook my head sadly, "I wish that was the case, but right now, you're the only one whose definitely safe."

"Cam?" she asked timidly. Again, I didn't feel like we were Cameron Morgan, and DeeDee, it seemed that I was my mother and DeeDee was a younger, more ignorant version of me.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you safe? Why aren't Mick, Eva, Zach, you're Mom, and that other guy safe? Why is it only me?"

I sighed, "DeeDee, you didn't sign up for this. Everyone else here did, we know what we're getting into. And, the girls, well the girls are more safe than I am right now."

"How come?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that, and then maybe sometimes I don't," I murmured the last part to myself.

"Huh?" DeeDee asked.

"There was a time, when I wanted answers about my life, and everyone told me it was 'need to know' and I thought that I needed to know, so I went searching for answers. And I got some of them, but it left me with more questions afterwards. Answers change things."

She silently nodded, and we sat in silence.

After twelve minutes, and forty-three seconds, my mom came in, "DeeDee, Cameron, we're leaving."

"Okay." We got up, and brushed our backsides.

I walked toward my mom who was holding a steaming cup.

"Here DeeDee, would you like some tea, it'll help with the stress from today."

"Thank you, Ms. Morgan."

"My pleasure dear," my mom responded giving me a meaningful look. And I almost felt guilty watching DeeDee sip her tea and know that her memory was being erased. Almost. Because, I knew that she didn't deserve to be haunted with that kind of memory, she was a civilian, who got mixed up with a life she didn't belong in.

I wished I could take just a sip of it myself.

But, I knew that I had to be strong, because my sisters were counting on me.

_**The End.**_


End file.
